The Calm Before the Storm
Recap :The World has been divided into three nations, the Shadow Empire, the Sun Universe, and the Soviet Federation. The story follows Kouhei Hyuga, a 14 year old and Senna Kurosaki, another 14 year old in their quest to liberate their home from Emperor Sasuke Aizen. The two meet with the 2 Yonkou of the past, Seireitou Hyuga and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Thye have trained their bodies and minds to their limits to prepare for the confrontation against Aizen. At the same time, The Order of the Yasuragindou, led by Suzaku Hyuga has been making preparations for the war. '' :''The first attempt at taking Narita failed, so for the last 8 years, Senna, Kouhei, Mizore, and Kurumu have been training for the second invasion to overthrow Aizen. Our story begins at 2 days before the invasion... Preparations: 2 Days Before the War Senna strolled throught the streets of a town in the Sun Universe. She sighed as she looked over the area. So many peoples lives ruined by Aizens grip. Not to mention that Hikaru was nowhere to be seen after Kaguya had insulted him, deeply. She wondered where he could have gone. She shrugged and thought of the past events. Now 26, Senna was a full fledged warrior, skilled in swordsmanship, and a master of the Kagirinaigan. She had also learned the first 2 levels of Shukai when she trained with Hikaru and Mizu. She then felt a prickle on her back and turned to see Kouhei Hyuga behind her. She then said, "Would you quit that?" Kouhei smirked, "Quit what? Breathing?" Senna sighed, then she embraced Kouhei. She smiled and asked, "So what's the news..." She looked at Kouhei sarcastically, "General Hyuga?" Kouhei smiled, "Our armies are assembling at the Kyushu front, but we need ot attend a war meeting with CEO Suzaku.. so lets go..." he replied to her. Senna sighed, "No thanks." She turned away and thought, I still need to search for Hikaru. "He's still lost?" he asked as he sighed, "Fine, then ill go to the meeting..." he replied as he disappeared from sight. Yasuragindou Council Meeting At the meeting, Annon sat at the front as his generals were all sitting horizontally across from him. Inbetween them was a giant map of the world. "Urh... when will that Kouhei brat get here?!" yelled out Zhou. Mizu sighed, "Have some patience kid..." He twirled his sword and looked to Kaguya, "I'm only here in Hikaru's stead, bitch, so don't expect me to do anyhting important." Zhou scoffed, as Kouhei then walked in, "Sorry im late..." he stated as Annon replied, "Its alright, General Hyuga, your report?" he asked "All the troops are prepared for the invasion," replied Kouhei, "But um...there are a few problems." Suzaku raised an eyebrow, "Problems? What kinda problems?" he asked Kouhei looked down, "My lieutenant's morale is not what it should be due to the abscence of councilmember Hikaru. Also, due to his abscence, Hikaru's group under my command, aren't unprepared for the fight ahead. They are vital to destroying the defenses around Narita." "Ah-uh...well, you see, my plans have changed somewhat... Narita will take time in liberating.... and if we hold no forts in the Shadow Empire, an invasion will not be possible... so here is what im suggesting.." he began, walking over to the map of the earth. "We storm Kyushu, Aizen's indoctorization city and stike at the core of his military. By doing this, not only will he possess influence in the Empire but also have a place to regroup to retake Narita... do we all agree with my proposal?" he asked. Mizu sighed and said, "Sounds lame..." "Shut it, General Mizu!" retorted Zhou as Annon replied, "Its quite alright, but no offense, Mizu-kohai but your in no position, seeing as you dont ever have any good ideas..." he said as he turned his attention to Kouhei and Zhou, "What do you two think?" he asked. Mizu grabbed Annon by his neck and said, "I'm so sorry, could you repeat that? Or should I teach you some manners, you child..." "Now now, boys, no fighting..." said a visitor Annon smirked as Mizu's arm was cut off clean, "Repeat what, Mizu-kohai?" he asked, kicking Mizu's cut-off arm away from Mizu. He then turned to Kouhei, "Tell the troops stationed in Shikire Island to move to the Kyushu ghettos, understand General Hyuga?" he asked Mizu smirked and looked at his arm on the floor. He picked it up and put it up to where it was cut off. It healed instantly. He turned away and said, "Good one...The old cutting of the arm schtick. Nice. I barely felt the sword cut me." Mizu smiled , "Your doing well kid." He then said as he exited, "Kaguya, listen to me." Kaguya stared at Mizu with exited eyes, "Yes, Mizu-kun?" he asked. Mizu sighed and said, "When you insulted Hikaru when you called him a terrible wrrior because he didn't join the resistance, you cut deeply into him, leaving a horrible wound on his heart. And to add that mask face there..." He pointed to Annon. "Is better than Hikaru, was a complete childish, and morbidly foolish comment on your part." Kaguya scoffed, "He's a wimp if a little comment like that got to him and also... its true, Master Annon is better, he is willing to fight for his people's future and Hikaru doesnt even care enough to even help!" she retorted. Mizu scowled and said, "Hikaru has done more than you can imagine..." He looked the girl straight in the eye. "It is not Annon's destiny to take down Aizen. It rest on the shoulders of someone else..." He then coldly said, "Hikaru has lived for over a thousand years, A THOUSAND YEARS!!! Your puny human mind cannot comprehend that amount of time. He has been the teacher to generations of fighters, and he has helped many people. His purpose in this war is not to destroy Aizen. Hell, it isn't worth explaining to you of all people." He turned away and finished, "We have plenty of time before the invasion. If you want Kaguya, I can find Hikaru, and he can prove he is stronger than Annon." "I wouldn't if I were you," said Scarr "Shut it, Scarr-kohai!" yelled Kaguya as she faced Mizu, "We have no time to fight eachother, our main concern is to defeat Aizen!" she replied as Annon walked over, "Mizu-sempai, could you retrieve Hikaru and tell him to meet me in the Sakuradite Mines" he asked. "Way ahead of you," said a familiar voice. Hikaru was sitting in the window and asked, "So, should I fight Annon then?" Aw, shit. Another uber-power battle. thought the kitsune. As he walked away, he teased "You can do what you want, but Annon's no match for Hikaru-san..." Annon sighed, "No, i need to discuss with you something of importance reguarding Minkai Zokatakei." he began. Hikaru looked at Annon strangely and then said, "I know a better place." He put his hand on Annon's shoulder and teleported away. In the core of Shadow Island Annon followed Hikaru deep into Shadow Island where he finally removed his mask, revealing Suzaku's face. "Now then, reguarding Minkai Zokatakei...." he began. "What about Minkies?" asked Hikaru. Suzaku sighed, "Well.... my father told me that besides himself, there were two others that weilded the legendary Blades of Absolute Creation, Haizo Hyuga has dropped off the face of the earth, leaving only Minkai Zokatakei, the man with Soul Edge.... I was hoping that he could join the Knights in our invasion..." he continued as a familiar presence appeared. "That wont work, you see, Minkai is on his own side, the only time he'll ever join one side is if they offer him beer and the only time he'll switch sides is if the other side offers him more beer." Seireitou stated. Hikaru sighed and said, "Well, I'll have Mizu talk to him then." Suzaku smiled, "Gotcha" as Seireitou then faced Hikaru, "I just came to tell you that Senna has been looking for you, you better go to her... and also, you better join the resistance Hikaru, your cell refuses to engage because of you" he stated as he teleported away, leaving Hikaru and Suzaku. Hikaru sighed, "Guess my plan failed..." "What plan?" asked Suzaku. "I wanted to test my cell to see if they could adapt to the situation of me being gone, but," He scratched his head and said, "I guess it didn't work..." In the base: Hikaru's Squad One of the soldiers toyed with his gun. It had been since 0900 hours last week that Hikaru had left. Ryuka Uchiha was assigned to keep the squad in order, but it wasn't going well. Ryuka twitched, annoyed at the soldier toying with his gun. "Stop playing with your own weapon for cryin' out loud." He said, folding his arms. "It makes you look like an idiot with a toy." The soldier sighed, "With all due respect sir, I'm just not motivated enough at the point, so could you leave me be?" Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "You want some motivation, eh?" He turned to the side, motioning with his finger. "Come over here." He said calmly. The soldier, against his good judgement, decided to follow Ryuka. He looked around to some of the soldiers. Many of them were checking their weapons, or reading. The soldier followed Ryuka and then asked, "Well, what sir?" BAM! The soldier soon found himself on the floor, a comical bump on his head. "There." Ryuka muttered. "That's for being an idiot." He turned his attention towards the other soldiers. "LISTEN UP!" He snapped, his tone authoritive and commanding. Instantly, the ones addressed stood at attention. All the soldiers stood at atention. Ryuka walked slowly, past the still soldiers and even eyeing some of them. "This is ridiculous. This is supposed to be the squad, under the command of Hikaru himself. Yet, to me, each and every one of you act so pathetic, so bored, as if you're not about to fight what could be the greatest battle of your life..... you lazy bums." One of the soldiers slammed Ryuka to a wall and said, "YOU CAN'T CALL US LAZY BUMS!!! ONLY HIKARU CAN DO THAT!!!" He looked away, "Wait a sec..." Another soldier then said, "Ryuka's right, even if Hikaru isn't here, we can still fight the same right?" The others whooped and hollered. They then said, "What are you orders Acting-General Uchiha?" "Ow..." Ryuka muttered, rubbing his head. "Your orders are simple: report to General Kurosaki immediately." They then looked at Ryuka strangely, then one of the soldiers turned to see Hikaru was standing at the doorway. "General on deck!" All the soldiers stood at attention to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and said, "At ease, sacks." He then looked to Ryuka and said, "Thanks a billion." He looked to the soldiers, "Due to my abscence, I think I should commend you all for getting in order." He drew his Shadow Blade. "Who wants to storm a city?" There were shouts of joy and excitement coming form each of the soldiers. Hikaru then said, "Let's report to Annon immediatly." "Yessir," they each replied. "I don't get paid enough for this...." Ryuka muttered, scratching his head. Minkai: Ally or Enemy? A local bartender was rubbing an empty flass, as a customer entered the bar. He sat down, and hit the table, creating a loud thud. A man came up to the customer, and said "Hey, what the hell are ya doin'?" The man said as he soved the customer to the floor. The customer smiled. "Haha...you're gonna regret that." The customer removed his hood. The man who had shoved him fell in horror. But it was too late. The 'customer' had already killed him, a massive sword in his hand, now stained with blood. "Now then..I would like some sake." Minkai said as the bartender rushed to grab the drink. Seconds later, Minkai was handed his glass, and he took a casual sip, as if nothing had happened. Mizu entered the bar and sighed, "Always the same, eh Minkai?" Minkai squinted comicly at Mizu. "Eh?" Minkai said through a mouthful of sake. Mizu smirked, "Guess you've never met me before. I'm Mizu, Mizu Kurosaki, the brother of Hikaru Kurosaki." "Oh, you're his brother.." Minkai said half-heartedly. "So, what da hell do ya want anyways?" Minkai said in a very disrespectful manner. Mizu drew his blade and slashed Minkai, leaving a death's sting cursemark on Minkai. He smirked and said, "I just came to tell you to come and join the Resistance." Minkai laughed. "Hell no! I fight for myself. And you Resistance people suck anyways! You goddy-goodies make me sick with your rebellions. There is no way I'm gonna join you guys." Minkai said upon finishing his sake. He regripped Soul Edge, blood still dripping from the tip. Mizu smirked and said, "What about this, you join, and you don't complain about it." Minkai laughed harder. "Go away, yer wastin' your own time." Minkai said, making a small hand gesture for Mizu to leave. Mizu looked at Minkai seriously, "Your descendant Kira was mortally wounded by Aizen, and he is currently in prison. If you truly cared, you'd join us to end Aizen's tyranny." Minkai looked at Mizu seriously for a moment. ".......so?" Minkai said. "I'll bust him out then." Mizu sighed, "Do you know who Ikasoruke is?" "No" Minkai said blankly. Mizu sighed, "Ikasoruke was Hikaru's inner hollow. He's the one controlling Aizen. He also is stronger than you and I combined, and he wants to kill you." "Great. Everyone wants to kill me. Even if he is stronger than me. It doesn't matter. Everyone is the same." Minkai said, frowning. Mizu smirked, "If you come along, I'll let you fight Hikaru's descendant and kill her." "What do I care?" Minkai smirked. "What I want is a good fight. A fight that will push my limits." Minkai looked at Mizu. "Can you supply me with that?" Mizu smirked, "If I defeat you, will you join the resistance?" "I don't intend to lose. All I want is a good fight." Minkai said as he pointed Soul Edge towards Mizu. "Give me that, and I'll help your pathetic Resistance." Minkai said as he blasted a hole through the bar wall. Minkai left through the hole, and awaited for Mizu to do the same. Mizu smirked and drew Tenmatatsujin, "Bring it, drunkie..." He then readied his attack and charged at Minkai. Minkai stabbed Soul Edge into the groud, creating cracks in the surface of the concrete. The piece of land Mizu was on shot up. Minkai, seconds later, appeared before Mizu, and stabbed him through the chest. "That move of yours was foolhardy, even for me." Minkai said smugly. Mizu smirked and asked, "Is your blade so dull?" Mizu then disappered. It was a clone. The real Mizu was behind Minkai and slashed him once. The death's sting cursemark appeared on Minkai's back. Mizu smirked, "One more hit there, and you're dead." Minkai smiled. "Poison? Don't make me laugh." Minkai said as he stabbed Soul Edge through himself. The blade went through Minkai's back and into Mizu's stomach. Mizu felt the steel slice into himself. He looked down at the blade and smiled, "I haven't felt a cut on myself in so long..." He walked backwards out of the blade and said, "By the way, Death's Sting isn't a poison. It's a complex ability of my Shadow Blade." "Hmph, whatever!" Minkai said prodly as a pentagram appeared below his feet. "Second Circle - Lust!" Minkai said as a large bird appeared before Minkai. Minkai hopped onto the back of the large bird. Mizu blankly stared and said, "Wow, a giant turkey...big whoop..." He did a series of hand signs and said, "Summoning Technique: Five Elemental Giants!! Summon: Kasaikyojin!!" The Fire giant arose from the ground, destroying the rest of the bar. Mizu smirked and said, "I learned this from big bro Hikaru." Kasaikyojin VS Minkai's Summon Minkai smiled. He charged at the giant. Inches from impact, Minkai and Lust dissapeared. They reappeared behind the ginat, facing away from it. A large gash appeared on the giant's side and arm. Kasaikyojin looked down at the gash and said, "That it?" The gash healed immediatly, and the giant grabbed the birds talons, and ripped them out. pon contact, the bird rippled, and dissipated. Minkai smirked as he plumeted several feet before Lust reapeared under Minkai, catching him. "Now then.." Minkai said as he pointed Soul Edge at the giant. Reiatsu particles gathered arouns Soul Edge's tip, creating a massive ball. The ball flateed into a long, blade like shape, and was sent towards the giant, slicing the giant in half. The Giant then said, "Good thing that I'm made of Sterner stuff." The giant then slammed down on the bird, sending it to the ground. Upon contact, the bird dissapeared again. Minki lifted up the foot with his index finger, and mved aside. He jumped into the air, and the bird appeared under him. The giant turned and smirked, "That slash did a good slash on me, but my regeneration is much more advanced than that of your swords power matching it." The giant then charged solar energy into his palm, and fired the blast at Minkai. Mizu sighed and pulled out his Crys-Phone. He called Hikaru and said, "Hikaru, this might take a while..." Minkai smiled. Lust dissapeared, but did not return. "Hmph. So ya figured it ot. Lust cannot be affected by physical attacks. Only chemical ones, like reiatsu and fire based attacks." Minkai stated. "Alright, Mikaru, or whatever your name is. I'm satisfied." Minkai laughed. "Haha..that was fun..I'll have to fight you again sometime." Minkai put Soul Edge back on his back. "So, what do ya need?" Minkai said, his arms crossed. Mizu smiled and jumped down. "I want you to help us retake Narita from Aizen. I know, a bit too noble huh? Just kill as many of his forces you can." "Thats IT??!" Minkai said. "Okay, fine! Bring it!" Minkai punched the air. Mizu smirked and called Hikaru, "Yep, we got Minkai." * Next: Preparations: Battle for the Lost Lands